


Someone to Protect

by Dattinger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dattinger/pseuds/Dattinger
Summary: I seen a post got an idea for a story, but I'm not I a writer. Read inside for the idea. Hopefully someone will run with it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Someone to Protect

So I seen this photo, realy made me think. As we all know, Anakin wakes up as Darth Vader, frist thing he dose is ask about Padme. He has done it all for her. She is gone now, the baby is gone(to him). So who dose he have left. Ashoka. He looks for her. But shes dead. So now everyone he cared about is dead or hates/betrayed him(Obi-wan) the only one he has left in his mind is Palpatine. He knows Palpatine lies to him, but he's now to week to beat him, and he has no one left to protect, no reason to go against him. Anakin's main driving force is to protect those he loves. We know this, frist Padme then Luke.

In Rebels Ahsoka almost got through to him. I think the reason she didn't was that he had already been with Palpatine too long, as he told Luke years later. "It's too late for me." He knows she is against the empire, he knows she will think what he has done in service to the Empire is unforgiveable. When she knows the full truth, she will leave him, she will hate him.

So what if. When he went to Mandalore's moon to look for her, her and Rex hadn't made it off the planet yet. What if he now had someone left to protect. Now at this point. Ahsoka doesn't know what he did in the temple, but she will be able to tell he has fallen, I dont think Ashoka would give up on him, she would try to bring him to back the Light. So now we have Anakin, who wants to keep Ahsoka away from Palpatine, he knows he would kill her, and now he has someone to protect, he is willing to go against Palpatine, we have Ahsoka who wants to bring her master back to the light, (maybe get him out of that suit that Palpatine designed to keep him weak, angry, and in constant pain) and we have poor Rex, who is, as aways, just along for the ride, cleaning up their mess, and trying to keep them alive.

Now, I don't think Anakin would ever come completely back to the light. More gray. But then I also feel gray is more what true balance is. I do like the stories where he controls the dark just as easy as he controls the light and switches from one to the other. I also don't think it would be all sunshine and daisies between Ahsoka and Anakin. He will be overwhelmingly protective, I don't think that all his methods of protection, she would be in agreement with. Also when she finds out what happened at the temple she's going to give him a piece of her mind.

Maybe once they figure things out, they work with the Rebles, maybe they don't and keep going on the own. Maybe they find out Obi-wan is alive, maybe Obi-wan sees that attachments can be good, stops hating himself for his own attachments, and admits it, admits the the Jedi Council, has always scolded him on his attachments, that he is not the perfect unfeeling Jedi Anakin thought he was. Anakin will see that he has had a faimly/friend/lover (how ever you would want to spin it) willing to be there for him all this time and it was only Palpatine's lies keeping them apart.

Maybe they decide to keep the children a secret from Anakin, they can't protect babies on the run/ fighting the empire. Maybe Anakin has matured enough since finding his balance within the force, to see that himself, to know they are however old now, and have good families they love and care about. Who love them in return. And once he destroys Palpatine he has a chance to be part of those families.

Like I said. I'm not a writer, but I would love to read a story/stories like this. I have never seen one like it. If there is please let me know.


End file.
